


Golden God

by GlassXelhua



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25165732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassXelhua/pseuds/GlassXelhua
Summary: First fic in the fandom so hopefully it won’t be terrible. Let’s do this.
Relationships: Mac McDonald/Dennis Reynolds
Kudos: 10





	Golden God

“Mac... Christ...!”

“Don’t take the lord’s name in vain Dennis”

“Shut up about that-“ Dennis groaned and let his head roll again. “Baby Boy...!”

“Ok you shut up with that. Seriously Den, it’s not hot for me.” Mac moved again and Dennis’s back arched. “Man you’re tight!” He watched Dennis call for silence. “Nope. The Golden God doesn’t command me. You’re impossibly tight dude, we should’ve done this hours ago. Maybe days” Mac bit his lip at the groan Dennis let out. “Could you stop those noises bro? We have neighbours” 

“Mac I don’t care if this is turning on your gay s**t right now, just keep going!” Dennis moaned “Oh god, f**k me...”

“Ok I’m just pointing out, that’s gonna sound incredibly gay to anyone who’s passing.” Mac changed the angle and saw Dennis’s eyes roll. “Seriously dude, this sounds super gay”

“Well you are gay so why do you give a s**t?” Dennis snapped at him and groaned again. “Oh god your hands are magic.” 

“Hang on bro... you s**t! You spent all of three days f**king your spine up to get me to do this?! Just ask!” Mac stopped the back massage and waited for Dennis to answer.

“Mac. The Golden God does not ask for things...” He turned onto his side a bit and looked back at him. Mac stared. 

“I guess he’ll beg for them then” 

He didn’t care how gay that sounded.

I wonder why.

😏


End file.
